Once Upon a Time
by Harley Quinn 'SS
Summary: Tiene una misión, la mas importante en su vida, pero cumplirla no es una tarea tan sencilla como parece. [Craig X Kenny] [AU] [Reto: Parejas al azar, para el foro: La Revolución de los Fandoms]


**Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece ni a mi ni a nadie que no sea Trey Parker y Matt Stone, solo la historia es mía y eso se nota demasiado.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa del fandom South Park en el Reto: _"Parejas al azar"_ del foro _La Revolucion de los Fandoms._

 **Numero de palabras:** 6081

 **Avisos necrológicos:** Esto no es lo que yo planeaba para mi primer fic, pero luego pense y pense y me dije a mi misma: ¡Es un oneshot, no un fic! ¡No cuenta! No esta beteado asi que lo mas probable es que tenga muchos errores (¡Es lo primero que hago!) y tal vez los personajes no me hayan quedado bien, como dije allá es parte de un reto y esta es la ultima pareja que me habría imaginado en todo South Park así que lamento mucho si llega a ser decepcionante. Ademas que aunque amo el romance a mi no se me da muy bien que digamos así que disculpen si queda raro.

Dudo que haya algo mas que decir, preguntas, quejas, algun raro comentario de like o una galleta siempre se agradecen, se escuchan y se comen~ No siempre en ese orden.

Es un AU basado en los episodios 07- 08- 09 de la temporada diecisiete, así que si señores Kenny es un sensual chico disfrazado de una linda chica.

Harley Quinn~

* * *

 _Once Upon a Time_

La luz que se colaba por la ventana fue el primer detonante para su despertar, el sol apuntaba directamente contra su rostro y parecía que el maldito lo hacía apropósito. El muchacho de cabellos dorados, que descansaba en el lecho de la amplia habitación, giró balbuceando algo incomprensible al oído humano, tratando de escapar de su enemigo matutino.

Si había algo que Kenneth McCormick odiaba eran las mañanas, las mañanas eran malas.

Casi al instante llego el segundo detonante. Como si tuviese al mundo confabulado en contra de él y una buena siesta, pocos segundos después sus oídos fueron invadidos por los estrepitosos golpes de su puerta. _Santa mierda_ maldijo el rubio golpeando una de sus almohadas con frustración, tenía que despertarse o el sirviente de turno entraría a la habitación y su día terminaría transformándose en un infierno.

― Lady McCormick, su majestad ha solicitado su presencia de inmediato ― La voz al otro lado de la puerta le hizo suspirar, resignado a su suerte se levantó con desgana, sin responder aun a los llamados del sirviente, aun cuando este tocó la puerta nuevamente ― My lady ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

En ese momento, ver la puerta entreabrirse y mostrar parte de la nariz curiosa del sirviente le hizo reaccionar. Siendo consiente que entre el estupor de su despertar y su cansancio, no había caído en cuenta del error en su silencio, que le daría una perfecta excusa al condenado servicio para entrar a husmear en su alcoba. Con una velocidad casi sobrehumana llego hasta ella y llevando todo su peso en el acto empujo el portón, cerrándolo de golpe.

― Ah…― Balbuceó un instante, adulterando su voz para que sonara más aguda y suave ― L-le ruego me disculpe con su alteza, acabo de despertar y no me he arreglado aun.

El chico mordió su labio inferior, rogando mentalmente que el sirviente se contentara con aquella respuesta y se marchara. Claro, según el universo aquello era pedir demasiado.

― Disculpe my lady, pero su majestad ha ordenado su inmediata presencia. Dudo que se conforme con una excusa, si me permite pasar y ayudarle…

― ¡Estaré lista en unos minutos! ― Interrumpió alterado, tratando con éxito de mantener el tono femenino en su voz, suavizando este antes de continuar ― Por favor, le ruego que me de unos minutos, no tardaré.

Aunque no muy conforme con su respuesta el sirviente acepto las palabras del chico, marchándose a regañadientes ya que no podía refutar a su petición. El chico suspiró aliviado en cuanto escucho los pasos alejándose, últimamente parecía que los sirvientes, guardias y demás trataban de entrar a sus aposentos con más frecuencia. La idea de que el rey comenzara a sospechar de "ella" parecía cada vez más real.

Decidido a no darle mucha importancia al tema, el chico terminó de cambiarse, con un vestido largo y blanco adecuado como siempre para disimular su falta de busto, no tardó mucho en colocarse la peluca alisada y los retoques de maquillaje diario. Viéndose al espejo, una y otra vez, no dejaba de repetirse a sí mismo lo hermoso que se veía. Sonrió de lado, era una belleza y ni siquiera tenía pechos, las damas más bellas del reino le envidiaban sin saber que el objeto de sus celos era un hombre, pese a ello estaba seguro de que matarían por estar a su altura y eso solo le traía una extraña sensación de satisfacción. Era alguien vanidoso, pero siendo sinceros era algo justificado.

Lady Karen McCormick, era el nombre con el que se había echo conocer en el reino de Kupa Kastle, dejando de lado su identidad e incluso su género por llevar a cabo un extraño pero efectivo plan de venganza. Una venganza jurada contra el actual rey años atrás, cuando este había atacado, conquistado el reino y asesinando al anterior rey, su padre.

Tomando el nombre de su hermana menor, quien estaba escondida en un reino vecino, había vuelto al reino con la apariencia de una mujer, gracias a su buen aspecto, una peluca y algo de maquillaje, aun siendo un hombre podía parecer una muchacha de hermoso aspecto.

El plan era sencillo, hacerse pasar por su hermana, conseguir los favores del rey y tras ganar su confianza asesinarlo. Gracias de nuevo a su apariencia fue sencillo cumplir su objetivo –al menos al principio- sin tener que recurrir a alguna insinuación o apelando a la lujuria del gobernante. El reino había amado a su hermana durante el gobierno de su padre, aunque esta no se dejaba ver más que en pocas ocasiones, aprovechando eso y jugando con el carácter astuto del rey actual le convenció de mantenerle con vida, argumentando que no una amenaza ya que siendo mujer no tenía acceso al trono y asi tendría el favor del pueblo.

El plan perfecto o al menos eso le pareció hasta que _él_ se cruzó en su camino.

― Bien belleza… ― Susurro en un tono dulzón, despidiéndose de su propio reflejo, girando y saliendo de la habitación con una mirada arrogante―… vamos a ver qué es lo que quiere el gordo de mierda.

― Vaya ¿Ese es el lenguaje que debe tener una dama?

En medio del pasillo, rodeado de armaduras inertes y cuadros diversos, Kenneth McCormick sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir durante cuatro largos segundos.

― Mmm… ¿ _My lady_ os ha comido la lengua el gato?

Apoyado en la pared frente a su puerta susurrando aquel título con un tono inexpresivo pero con algo de burla en sus palabras, estaba uno de los esbirros principales del rey y la razón por la que su venganza llevaba meses de atraso, Craig Tucker.

Manteniendo una media sonrisa en su rostro Craig le observaba fijamente, los ojos azules del pelinegro parecían atravesarle y no ayudaba en lo absoluto que esa mirada le recorriese de arriba abajo. ¿Dónde estaba su orgullo y vanidad en ese momento? El rubio no tenía idea, ambos parecían huir de su cuerpo al sentir al pelinegro cerca de él. Con esa mirada sobre él se sentía como un crio indefenso, como si esos fríos ojos pudieran atravesarle, Kenny se sentía un libro abierto frente a él. Era realmente molesto, pero era una especie de molestia agradable.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y estaba seguro que se había sonrojado, apretó los labios y cerró sus puños, tratando de quitar todas las ideas que invadían su cabeza cada vez que le veía. Una reacción extraña para cualquiera que pasara por ahí, reacción entendible para quien leyera los pensamientos del muchacho. No le dejaba opción a parte de desviar su mirada, molesto por el extraño efecto que tenía en él.

― Que aburrida ¿No vas a responderme entonces? ― Preguntó, acercándose a él con lentitud, quedando frente a frente, Craig parecía indiferente a cualquier reacción suya. ― Bueno, da igual ― Suspiró y continuó hablando con monotonía ― Estaba esperándote, debo escoltarte a la sala del trono.

Kenny volvió en si al escuchar aquello, sintiéndose irritado con la idea de un escolta y olvidando momentáneamente su estupor inicial. No quería un escolta, no le convenía tener ningún escolta.

― ¿Disculpa? ― Preguntó con la mirada en alto y una ceja en alto, se cruzó de brazos, observando al más alto despectivamente ― Yo no pedí ni necesito un escolta, soy bastante mayor como para caminar por un pasillo sola.

― Lamento tener que ir en contra de tus sueños de independencia― Respondió el mas alto con ironía, lejos de parecer afectado por su cambio de actitud el soldado parecía entretenido. Le sonrió con calma, acercando su mano a uno de los mechones rubios que caían por su hombro, acariciando este con lentitud y poniendo al rubio nuevamente nervioso ― Pero me dieron órdenes y yo las cumplo, asi que ¿Nos vamos?

El rubio trato de responder, abrió su boca una y otra vez pero las palabras no salían, no podía contradecir aquello aunque quisiese, no con Craig tan cerca y haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Volvió a desviar la mirada y en silencio comenzó a caminar en dirección a la sala del trono, dispuesto a ignorar a la persona tras suyo.

― Buena chica.

Normalmente hubiese contestado con algún insulto, ambos abrían peleado verbalmente un momento y todo habría concluido con Craig haciendo un gesto con su dedo medio, pero en ese momento Kenny tenía la cabeza demasiado ocupada para decir nada. Un escolta, en todos los meses que había pasado en el reino el rey jamás había ordenado algo asi eso, sumado con el extraño comportamiento de la servidumbre, le preocupaba. Ahora estaba más que seguro que el rey sospechaba. Tenía que matarlo y si no se apresuraba quien terminaría muerto seria él.

Palideció ante aquel pensamiento, no por la idea de que tendría que matar a alguien, sino por la razón por la que su venganza llevaba meses de atraso, volteo un poco su cabeza y observo con disimulo a la persona tras él.

Idiota

Realmente se consideraba, además de hermoso, un gran idiota, un gran y hermoso idiota. Es que en verdad enamorarse del enemigo era solamente para idiotas.

En efecto, para quien no lo hubiese notado, estaba enamorado de Craig Tucker ¿Y quién lo culparía? El soldado era demasiado atractivo y a él le encantaban los sujetos atractivos, e incluso aunque no lo fuera Craig era diferente a todos los tipos con los que había cruzado palabra en su estadía. Craig era la única persona en palacio con la que podía tener una conversación tranquila sin que terminara fijándose en sus pechos, lo cual eliminaba el exhaustivo trabajo de improvisar algo que no tenía.

Con él podía olvidar, aunque sea un momento, el porqué estaba en aquel lugar, hablar sin todas las formalidades ya que el moreno no era alguien que gustase de ello. Sus conversaciones siempre comenzaran con burlas y sarcasmos, pero ellos eran asi, asi era Kenny no Karen. Era la forma más extraña de decir "Me agradas" pero era su forma extraña preferida. Era él mismo, tenían varias cosas en común y no lo veía como un objeto al que podía follarse, por muy cliché que sonara, esas eran la razón por lo amaba eso y porque realmente Craig estaba bueno.

Menuda idiotez

Su marica enamoramiento estaba condenado al desastre y Kenny lo sabía, no solo porque Craig era uno de los principales esbirros de la persona que deseaba asesinar, sino porque en el caso de que el soldado mostrara alguna clase de interés en él, cosa que no había hecho, no sería realmente en "el" y eso era la mierda que terminaba por destruir cualquier ilusión que tuviera. Entonces, la pregunta maestra era ¿Por qué, sabiendo que toda esperanza con Craig estaba perdida, no había cumplido su venganza?... La realidad era que el no podía aunque lo deseara, no si eso significaba terminar también con la vida de Craig.

El rubio suspiro con pesadez, antes de llegar a la sala del trono observo a su acompañante por última vez. Si las cosas estaban como él creía que estaban tendría que dejar de lado sus emociones y hacer lo que vino a hacer desde el inicio. No estaba seguro si podría hacer eso.

―Lady McCormick ― La voz del rey resonó en todo el salón, Kenny se acercó a él mostrando su mejor sonrisa, tratando de verse lo más "ingenua e inocente" posible.

Eric Cartman, un hombre de apariencia joven y una musculatura aterradora, había comenzado como un mal chisme entre reinos ¿Quién creería en rumores como los que llegaban? ¿Un sujeto gordo en un caballo que arrasaba todo a su paso? Por favor, parecía una broma.

― Milord ― Susurro quedando frente al hombre, ahogando como cada día las ansias de abalanzarse sobre él y estrangularlo, no lo haria, el quería vivir después de todo aquello.

El rey la observaba con altivez, talvez buscando recordarle su posición con la mirada, Kenny pudo ver la sospecha y la desconfianza en sus ojos. Era una mala señal.

― Seré breve my lady, desde este momento le asigno a mi hombre de confianza, Craig, como su escolta permanente.

― Pero milord…

― No acepto discusiones ― La voz del rey era firme, su tono decía claramente que no aceptaría reclamo alguno.

― Milord ― Kenny suavizo su tono, definitivamente no quería un escolta y mucho menos a Craig escoltándole, la idea más que ser desagradable era incomoda ― Le ruego que lo considere, en este momento, no tengo la necesidad de un escolta y dudo que alguien con la posición del joven Tucker desee asumir un oficio tan tedioso.

Claro que no quería, Kenny apostaba su cuello a que el soldado era la última persona a la que le gustaba la idea. Volteó a verlo, esperando a que el chico reclamara o dijera algo. Tras hacerlo se sintió seguro de que tenía que empezar a acostumbrarse a las decepciones de la vida.

Craig le devolvía la mirada, sin decir palabra alguna o intención siquiera de abrir la boca.

― My lady creo que no comprende, esto no es una negociación ― El tono de voz del gobernante había aumentado su volumen ― Son momentos de caos y rumores, creo conveniente que mi más valiosa adquisición este en las manos de mis hombres de confianza.

― Pero…

― Es también un sacrificio de mi parte, lady McCormick ― Interrumpió nuevamente, sin dejar paso a reclamos ― Usted ha de estar consciente de que Craig es uno de mis tres guardias personales, cedérselo a usted representa un gran peligro en mi seguridad personal.

El silencio invadió la sala, Kenny guardo silencio al caer en cuenta del significado en las palabras del rey, como el muy idiota se había venido por sí solo. Tenía una oportunidad dorada.

― Daré por terminada esta conversación― Dijo Cartman con una sonrisa de satisfacción al saberse ganador de la discusión, tomando su silencio como confirmación ― Craig, escolta a lady McCormick a sus aposentos.

Craig asintió en silencio mientras que Kenny continuaba pensativo, tras una inclinación ambos se fueron del salón.

El rey estaba desesperado y Kenny no pensaba desperdiciar una oportunidad como aquella. Cartman era conocido por su astucia, era como un maldito zorro y siempre parecía ir varios pasos delante de cualquiera, era imposible imaginar que sucedía en su retorcida mente. Kenny era capaz de reconocer cuando tenía un plan pero nunca antes había conseguido encontrar una falla en alguno, al menos no hasta ese día.

Cartman había sido demasiado obvio en insinuar su falta de seguridad, por lo que asumía que ya esperaba una traición de su parte pero sin saberlo él se había condenado solo al darle como escolta a Craig, después de todo la única razón por la que el gordo no estaba muerto era Craig.

Tendría que actuar ese momento, quitar a Craig del tablero no sería sencillo pero era posible, solo iba a dormirlo con alguna de las drogas que escondía en su habitación. Luego el resto sería pan comido, los otros dos soldados de la guardia personal de Cartman le traían sin cuidado al igual que el rey en sí, por muy niña que pudiese parecer el podía fácilmente deshacerse de ellos tres. Era la oportunidad perfecta, del plan perfecto para no tener que incluir a Craig en el baño de sangre, no importaba si luego el moreno le odiaba, al menos seguiría con vida.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a su habitación decidió poner su plan en marcha, aun si tenía que utilizar un par de trucos debía meter a Craig en su habitación y sedarlo.

― Entonces ― Comenzó a hablar, tratando de disimular la vergüenza que sentía por lo que planeaba hacer ― ¿No gustas pasar? ―Susurró coquetamente tratando de verse lo más seductor que pudiese, observando al contrario directamente a los ojos, a situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas y estaba desesperado porque Craig entre a su habitación― Sé que podemos encontrar algo entretenido que hacer.

No quería actuar asi con él, se sentía estúpido usando esa voz melosa, decidió no decir y solo mantuvo su mirada fija en la suya. Para su sorpresa, tras enarcar una ceja algo sorprendido y observar la puerta un momento, Craig asintió y el continuaba con la mirada fija en sus ojos aun cuando se adentraron en la habitación.

No era momento para pensar en tontería, Kenny era consciente de eso, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo agridulce cuando el moreno aceptó, si bien sabía que Craig le veía atractivo era algo decepcionante que aceptase una propuesta tan obvia con tanta facilidad.

― ¿Quieres beber algo? ― Dijo de inmediato, sin esperar respuesta caminó hacia la mesita en donde los sirvientes le dejaban agua y otras clases de bebida, volteando y dándole la espalda, sacando de una disimulada gaveta un frasco pequeño que contenía un polvo grisáceo. Comenzó a servir dos copas de una botella al azar, algo incómodo ya que parecía que hablaba solo ― Estas muy callado, si vas a estar vigilándome todo el día al menos…

No fue consciente en que momento el más alto lo acorraló contra las paredes de piedra, sujetando sus muñecas con una mano. Sintió como presionaba sus manos en un fuerte agarre y que soltaba la botella la cual cayó al suelo derramando su contenido, palideció cuando vio al pelinegro con una mordaz sonrisa en su rostro, eso le asustó.

― _Ka-ren_ ― La forma en la que decía aquel nombre, separando este por silabas y susurrándolo lleno de ironía, solo le incomodaba más. Craig le estaba asustando y eso no le gustaba ni un poco. ― Realmente estas llena de sorpresas ¿Qué ibas a añadir a mi bebida?

Kenny escucho que la puerta se abría y con el alma lentamente cayendo a sus pies observo como otros dos sujetos entraban a la habitación. Stan Marsh y Kyle Broflovski, el resto de la guarda personal de Cartman.

― Ah, sabía que entramos a tiempo ― La voz de Kyle tras el pelinegro hizo que todo adquiriera un aterrador realismo, cayó en cuenta de la escena que el mismo había dibujado, cualquiera que viera pensaría que había tratado de envenenar a Craig.

― E-espera… ―

― A tiempo ― La fría mirada de Craig le hizo callar, encogiéndose nervioso ― Quiero que veas que hay es ese frasco ― Señalo la botella con su cabeza, manteniendo su mirada encima suyo, valga a saber dios que era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Observó sin poder decir nada mas como Kyle se acercaba a ambos, tomaba el frasco y lo llevaba a su nariz, reconociéndolo. Kenny por su lado observaba a su alrededor buscando una forma de zafarse de todo aquello.

― Es un somnífero, es antiguo, no recuerdo el nombre ― Dijo el muchacho pelirrojo tras un momento,el rubio respiro aliviado al escuchar sus palabras, podría inventar que había sido una broma, una pequeña protesta a la idea de un escolta. Ellos creerían algo asi, Craig lo haria, estaba en su carácter.

Abrió sus labios para decir algo, con la historia clara en su cabeza, pero nada salió ellos. Craig volvía a observarle fijamente, con una mordaz sonrisa que le causaba escalofríos. ¿Porque demonios le miraba asi?

― Salgan de aquí ―Ordeno con el tono monocromo de siempre, sin desviar su mirada de la suya.

― ¿Qué? No te dejaremos solo con… ― Protestó Kyle, señalándole con la mirada.

― ¿Crees que pueda hacerme algo? ― Craig le observó, moviendo un poco a Kenny, para demostrar la situación en la que le tenía ― Alguien tiene que avisar al rey, yo me quedare vigilando.

El rubio palideció al escucharle, removiéndose para tratar de zafarse de su agarre. Craig no le presto importancia a ello, sus manos le apresaban con fuerza y parecía que sus esfuerzos por soltarse eran inútiles. Viendo esto Kyle se dispuso a reclamar de nuevo, siendo acallado por el otro guardia.

― ¿Estás seguro?―Stan habló finalmente, observando fijamente a Kenny, que continuaba removiéndose en su lugar. Craig asintió volteando a verle finalmente, lo cual aparentemente fue suficiente para el otro moreno, que salió de la habitación seguido por un aun inseguro Kyle.

Cuando la habitación quedo en silencio, Kenny removiéndose en su sitio, ante la atenta mirada del soldado a quien no parecía importarle sus acciones.

― ¿Querías dormirme? ―Preguntó enarcando una ceja, sujetando con fuerza sus muñecas ― ¿Qué ibas a hacer después entonces?

No podía decir nada, solo le observaba con cautela, tratando de explicar la historia que había inventado sin mucho resultado. Ni siquiera podía hablar.

― ¿Ahora tu estas callada? Eso no es propio de ti ― Continuo el pelinegro, tomando uno de sus cabellos con su mano libre y acariciándolos con lentitud― Hace un rato no lo parecías en lo absoluto, aunque debo admitir que me sorprendiste ― Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo y él se acercó. Kenny se quedó paralizado de repente cuanto sintió su aliento en su oído― No creí que se te dieran los hombres.

Pasaron dos largos minutos antes de que Kenny se diera cuenta de que algo en esa frase estaba mal. De todas las frases que pudo haber dicho Craig esa era la última que esperaba oír, no era el tono o la sonrisa burlona con la que la decía lo que hizo que Kenny sintiera que el alma se le caía a los pies sino el significado tras ella.

― ¿D-de…de que estas hablando? ―Intentó sonreír tratando de parecer casual pero lo único que consiguió fue esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa y a su voz temblorosa. Su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse de a poco, estaba aterrado.

― ¿Eh? ¿De verdad te lo preguntas? ― Respondió el ladrón con un falso tono de inocencia, ampliando su sonrisa. Cuando Craig elevo su mano libre, Kenny pensó que iba a golpearlo e instintivamente cerró sus ojos y volteo su cabeza, en ese momento jadeó con fuerza al notar su error ― ¿Qué me dices de esto?

La mano del pelinegro apretaba sin pudor alguno su entrepierna, brusca, firme, sin variar su expresión de ninguna forma como si lo que estaba haciendo fuera algo normal. El rubio se petrifico, si antes estaba aterrado ya no existía medida alguna para describir su pánico. Craig sabia la verdad, posiblemente el resto de la guardia lo sabía, Cartman lo sabía…

Estaba condenado

― N-no… ― Jadeo aterrado, comenzando a moverse de nuevo. Tenía que soltarse, necesitaba alejarse de él.

Craig por su parte observaba con atención su reacción, alejando su mano de él.

― Entonces es verdad, bueno sería extraño si me lo negaras― Su mirada había pasado de él a la mano que le había tocado anteriormente observándola con curiosidad.

― ¡Suéltame!― Grito, ya sin hacer esfuerzo en disimular su voz de alguna manera ¿Para qué hacerlo? Ahora solo necesitaba soltarse, huir de él. Alejarse de una muerte segura, porque el no quería a morir, el no podía morir.

De nuevo, Craig no pareció inmutarse en absoluto por sus acciones, más bien parecía entretenido.

― ¿Qué harás si no lo hago? ― Continuaba acercándose y el sintió como temblaba, se removía como un poseso utilizando todas las fuerzas que tenía pero no parecía ser suficiente―No estás en posición de pedir nada Karen… ¿O debo llamarte Kenneth?

Y se quedó quieto sorprendido al escuchar su nombre, segundos en donde el estupor de escuchar su verdadero nombre viniendo de sus labios fue suficiente distracción para que dejara de moverse, el ladrón continuaba con aquella mirada inmutable y el… sintiendo el peso de la realidad caer sobre sí. Sabía quién era en verdad, no solo que era una mujer, él conocía su verdadera identidad. Cartman lo sabía, quien sabe hace cuanto lo hacía, conocer su propósito era algo que se podía deducir en segundos.

No supo cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y los sollozos comenzaron a escucharse, iba a morir y conociendo al gordo que tenía como rey estaba seguro de que no sería algo rápido. Dolería, le humillarían de todas las formas posibles y… y todo por haberse enamorado de la persona que tenía en frente, de no ser por el habría cumplido su propósito hace ya meses atrás y no estaría en esa situación.

― ¿Por qué lloras? ― Por primera vez en el día, Craig parecía confundido, al parecer su reacción le había tomado por sorpresa.

― El gordo de mierda va a matarme ¿Tu no llorarías?

― ¿Por qué te mataría? ― Y claro, como si hubiera sido una ilusión óptica la inexpresividad volvió a el rostro del moreno, la falsedad de su voz era demasiado obvia. Kenny frunció el ceño irritado.

― No me tomes por idiota, por tu culpa lo sabe, sabe quién soy y sabe lo que vine a hacer ―Explicó murmurando, frunciendo el ceño ante sus propias palabras, no debería hablar con el.

― ¿Y qué viniste a hacer? ― El imbécil fingía inocencia y no se esforzaba en lo absoluto en ocultar que lo hacía. ¿Ahora iba a burlarse él? ¿En serio?

― ¡Deja de burlarte de mí imbécil! ― Exploto sin que le importase que oyeran su voz o que alguien entrara en aquel momento, no dejaría que lo trataran como a un idiota ― ¡Sabes bien que vine a matar a ese gordo!

― ¿Con somníferos caducados? ―

― Claro que no, eso era solo para ti cerebro de mierda ― Mientras más le escuchaba más irritado estaba, bajo un poco la voz tratando de controlarse, pelearse con Craig era la última forma en la que quería pasar sus últimos minutos.

― Con toda la confianza que tenías en tu lindo plan ¿No tenías confianza en poder envenenarme? ― Craig le observaba fijamente, con la ironía tintando su voz ― ¿Y asi planeabas matar a alguien? Menuda gallina.

Odiaba la forma en la que le hablaba. La forma en la que lo trataba como si fuera un imbécil, aun cuando la única razón por la que no había matado a nadie era él y seguía preguntando esas cosas, cosas que en otro momento no respondería pero ¿Ya que importaba? Moriría de todas formas ¿Qué importaba si mostraba su debilidad en ese momento?

― Yo no quería envenenarte, no a ti.

Silencio, un silencio tan matador que sentía su alma abandonaba su cuerpo por completo ¿En que demonios estaba pensando para decir eso? Ahora no solo moriría, moriría siendo rechazado por la persona que amaba.

― ¿Ya oyeron idiotas? Esta de nuestro lado.

Las últimas palabras que habría esperado escuchar, de nuevo, Craig las decía. Ahora ya no le miraba, su mirada estaba fija en las cortinas cerca del balcón. Cortinas que se movieron un poco para después dejar ver a Stan y a Kyle, observando con seriedad la escena.

― ¿Por qué no salieron antes? ― Reclamo Craig soltando sus muñecas, alejándose de él, dejándole confundido ― ¿Estaban casándose o en verdad son un par de viejas chismosas?

― Oh claro, yo quería escuchar un poco más, la vida personal del principito siempre es tan excitante ― Dijo Stan rodando los ojos, sonando tan irritado como Craig― ¿Tu qué crees idiota? Kyle al parecer quería estar seguro.

― Príncipe o no… Podría ser una trampa del gordo ― Completo Kyle, ambos se acercaban a ellos y hablaban como si nada hubiese pasado. Kenny no tenía idea alguna de que mierda sucedía.

― ¿¡Qué demonios está sucediendo!? ― Grito cuando los tres guardias comenzaron a discutir de cosas que ya no comprendía.

― Ah… cierto… lamento que Craig te hiciera llorar ― Dijo Kyle al notar que las lágrimas aún estaban en el rostro del rubio, logrando que Stan riera un poco y Craig frunciera el ceño.

― ¡Olvida eso! Porque, porque… Ustedes… ¡Ustedes son la maldita guardia del gordo!

― Ah claro…eso…

― ¡Yo voy a matarlo! ¡Deberían tratar de detenerme o algo asi! ― Estaba alterado, habían sido demasiadas emociones hace un momento y no habían sido del todo buenos.

― ¿Por qué lo haríamos? Nosotros le odiamos― Contesto algo confundido Kyle, como si sus palabras fueran las de un lunático.

― Muchas cosas nos unen a Cartman, ninguna de ellas es lealtad ― Si Stan creía que esas palabras explicaban algo más que nada estaba muy equivocado.

Craig suspiró frustrado silencio, fulminando con la mirada a los dos chicos y con el ceño fruncido. Kenny volteo a verlo con algo de súplica en su mirada, tal vez el si pudiera explicarle algo, lo que se.

― ¡Ya es suficiente! ―Dijo el moreno tras observar al rubio y caer en cuenta de que esos dos no ayudaban en nada ― ¡Salgan de aquí los dos! Solo le confunden más y el gordo sospechara si todos no estamos aquí. Yo le explico el resto.

― Eres un amargado Craig ― Respondió Kyle, volteando los ojos y caminando hacia la puerta.

― Ya Kyle tiene razón, no nos conviene que Cartman sospeche de nosotros ―Stan volteó a ver a Craig antes de salir por la puerta, sin que dijera nada ambos se observaron un instante y luego el chico salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras él.

Silencio, uno largo y algo extraño. Kenny solo observaba a Craig en espera de obtener alguna respuesta, la que fuera.

― Craig yo…

Y lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios de Craig contra los suyos, impidiéndole decir alguna cosa. Sus ojos se abrieron, observando al moreno con algo que dejaba en nada a la palabra sorpresa ¿Estaba pasando? Craig lo besaba ¿Era en serio? No podía evitar creer que solo era una ilusión tonta y aún estaba en cama, deseando que el sol desapareciera. Pero el beso se sentía real y poco a poco fue cediendo, correspondiendo con lentitud al beso. Si era una broma no importaba, si era un sueño sería un buen recuerdo, no importaba si era una ilusión o lo que fuera Kenny no quería que terminara.

Fue la necesidad de aire, ignorada al comienzo, la que los separó. Kenny fue el primero en separarse con la respiración desastrosa y un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas, observo a Craig que no parecía en mejor estado, era la primera vez que le veía tan agitado.

― Craig….―Habló tras un momento, pero fue interrumpido por la mano alzada del moreno, que ya había moderado su respiración a diferencia suya.

― Calla, no lo arruines ― Dijo con su voz monocroma algo distorsionada ― No sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando para averiguar si en serio te llamabas Kenneth y poder hacer eso.

― ¿Que?

― No eres al único que le van los chicos ―Craig volteo los ojos al escuchar su pregunta ― No te ofendas, eras linda como Karen pero no es mi gusto y si solo hubieras sido la princesa Karen buscando venganza me habría vuelto loco.

― Yo… ¿Yo te gusto? ― Era una pregunta infantil y tonta, pero Kenny no encontraba que más decir y no deseaba perder tiempo en rodeos, quería confirmar que no había sido una estúpida broma.

Craig le observo como si fuera un idiota, Kenny comenzaba a creer que asi era.

― ¿Tu qué crees idiota? ― El moreno estaba a punto de alzar la voz, Kenny recordó que no era alguien precisamente paciente ― No es que vaya besando travestis a diario.

― Seria molesto que lo hagas―Kenny suspiró en respuesta, caminando hacia la puerta y finalmente señalándola ― Al menos tendría más sentido que todo el teatro que hiciste hace un momento ¿Me explicaras qué demonios pasa? ¿Desde hace cuánto sabias que soy un chico?

― Kyle lo noto hace meses, pero queríamos confirmar tu identidad, Cartman no es precisamente alguien que confié en nosotros ni en nadie, pone trampas todo el tiempo para descubrir a los traidores en sus filas y queríamos confirmar que tu no eras una de ellas.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― ¿En serio estaba insinuando que el podía trabajar para el gordo? Sonaba a una locura. Le sorprendía el tono en que lo decía y las pocas palabras que usaba en ello, como si fuera algo sencillo de entender.

― ¿La hija perdida del rey anterior? Una princesa perdida pidiendo clemencia y convenientemente no interfería en ninguna forma con su gobierno y solo lo fortalecía aún más. Era demasiado extraño. Aunque claro, cuando supimos la verdad era conveniente. Tu pedías matarlo sin problemas.

―Pero ustedes siempre están con él, podrían…

―Él estaba preparado para una traición nuestra, antes de que tu llegaras su atención solo se centraba en nosotros, pero tu atrajiste su atención y le obligaste a confiar en nosotros. No podía simplemente asesinarte, el pueblo ama a su princesa y se revelaría, solo le quedaba esperar a tu traición, pero mientras más tardaba más atención te ponía y se olvidaba de nosotros.

Era un resumen corto para algo tan complicado, de nuevo, pero Kenny comprendía de qué se trataba. Aunque aún quedaran muchas cosas sin responder, no era el momento.

― Ustedes tienen el mismo plan que yo pensé ¿Verdad? Aprovechar que te nombro mi guardia y terminar con todo hoy ― Lo dijo esperando no equivocarse y satisfecho se dio cuenta de que así era cuando Craig asintió lentamente.

― Eres tan astuto que asustas ¿Sabes? ― Craig no parecía sorprendido por ello, solo orgulloso. Se fue acercando nuevamente a él y lo tomo con lentitud entre sus brazos.

― ¿Sabes que después de esto podríamos morir? ―Lejos de disfrutar aquello Kenny le observó nervioso, era sencillo no preocuparse mucho por la supervivencia en un plan en donde solo estaba el, pero no quería a Craig cerca de todo aquello.

― Lo sé ―Para su sorpresa Craig solo sonrió y le atrajo más contra si, tal vez intentado consolarle ― Pero no lo haremos, con Cartman tan paranoico como es su astucia ha disminuido, no podrá intuir este plan ― Antes de que Kenny pudiese reclamar cualquier cosa le interrumpió llevando su mano a su mejilla, acariciando esta lentamente ― Además, no permitiré que nada te suceda.

La forma en que hablaba, costaba creer que era el mismo sujeto amenazador de hace un momento, ahora era en cierta forma, tierno y protector. Era algo nuevo, algo que le hacía desear como desesperado no tener que separarse de él. Claro, como iba su suerte era de esperar que la siempre inoportuna puerta sonara y los golpes rompieran por completo la atmósfera. Tenían que irse, sobrentendió eso al sentir la mano de Craig apretar su cintura.

― Es estúpido, pero estoy asustado… ― Susurró, viéndole a los ojos, esperando que comprendiera su nerviosismo.

―Hey, no dejare que nada te pase, lo que sea que ocurra estaré contigo ― Diciendo esto Craig sonrió. Era extraño verle sonreír, al menos en la forma en la que lo hacía en ese momento. Relajado, tierno, tranquilizador. No encontraba palabra para describir esa sonrisa ― Así que deja de actuar tan marica.

O palabra para describir lo arruina momentos que Craig podía ser.

― Siempre tan tierno… ― Aun con todo el fiasco romántico, Kenny sonrió más tranquilo, finalmente separándose de él y caminando hasta la puerta. Con la mano en el pomo se dio cuenta de algo importante, algo que tenía que hacer en caso de que esas fueran sus últimas horas, volteo a ver al moreno ― Craig yo…

Sus labios nuevamente se vieron sellados por los del soldado, consumidos en un beso que bordeaba la pasión pero sin llegar a tocarla, era un beso que intentaba expresar algo y Kenny trato de expresar lo que iba a decirle al más alto. Quería decirle, al menos una vez, antes de morir que le amaba.

― Craig…― Intento susurrar en cuanto el beso terminó, buscando su mirada y siendo nuevamente acallado por ella.

― Calla ― Susurró el pelinegro acercando su mano a la perilla y abriendo la puerta ― Me lo dirás cuando todo esto termine ― Salió de la alcoba junto a él y antes de ponerse en marcha junto a Stan, que les esperaba en silencio, le sonrió un instante― Y yo te daré la respuesta…

En ese momento, observando a Craig caminar delante suyo en medio del pasillo, Kenny se prometió a si mismo que sobreviviría a lo que iba a suceder.

Y si no lo hacía, volvería del infierno solo para escuchar aquella respuesta.


End file.
